


A Lonely Fate

by crookedneighbour



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an only child is a lonely fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/gifts).



> I met C. S. Pacat and she gave me the clear to start incest shipping.

_Being an only child is a lonely fate._

His uncle had said that to him the first night he learned of Auguste's fate. Auguste was his world. He was strong, smart, and everything a prince should be. Laurent was weak-- for now. He was scrawny and bookish by nature, but he had will.

There would come a time he would find Damianos and kill him. There would come a time for his uncle as well.

Perhaps it was foolish, but he had liked the attention at first. He saw the boys his uncle kept, but he never thought he would be treated as one of them. Without Auguste he was just crushingly lonely, and it was nice to be touched, to have his hair brushed, to be told he was clever. He wanted to believe someone else could love him like Auguste did.

When his uncle's hand trailed to far, thick and broad things compared to his slender thighs, it made it more bearable to think of his brother. Auguste would have never hurt him though. Auguste kissed him chastely and purely, if Laurent's heart stirred now it was only because of what had been done to him.

Nicaise had become a sort of brother to him. He was too young, and even if he was yet untouched it was a matter of time. His uncle was grooming him the way other men selected horses or dogs.

The worst thing they shared was that neither of them had an option.

His uncle's affections were a lever, albeit a weak one. His uncle would always have the upper hand until he was older and could charm the Veretian people on his own terms.

It was a stifling burden. He would lie awake in the heat of the night, waiting for the long slow creak of his door. He wished he could let his wits leave him, thoughtlessly pilot as he did on learning of Auguste's death. Instead he remained present, playing a game he couldn't possibly win.


End file.
